Love or Something Like It
by LorMenari
Summary: Quinn's a photographer and Sam' a professional football player. Circumstances allow them to meet and fall into...what exactly? Maybe love or something like it. Rated M for future chapters.


**New story I'm working on. I will update all my stories soon. :) Hope you like it and want more! Review please?**

* * *

><p>Quinn loved weddings. She loved the excitement in the air; the feeling of love and happiness when she walked into the dressing rooms. Rachel Berry, a girl she had not met until two months ago, was getting married today. She was marrying Finn, the guy Quinn dated on and off in high school. He was the one that asked her to be their photographer. She, of course, smiled and agreed. It wasn't like there were any left over feelings for him. She had loved him, still did, but she had never been in love with him. Besides, money was money and Rachel's dads were paying her double of what she normally charged.<p>

Quinn, dressed in a simple lilac party dress, floated into the bride's dressing room. She snapped photos of Rachel looking like the perfect bride. She also shot some of Rachel and her bridesmaids. Her maid of honor was Kurt Hummel., Finn's step-brother and old friend of Quinn's. It was shocking, however, to find out that one of the bridesmaids was none other than a former friend and cheerio of Quinn's. Santana Lopez and Rachel Berry being friends made her laugh.

Once she finished those shots, she asked for a few more of the bride before she went to the groom's room. Rachel was situating herself and the others began to talk.

"You know how it works at weddings, ladies. The best man and the maid of honor always hook up," Kurt said, giggling at the end.

"Didn't you bring that new guy, Blaine, as your date?" one of the girls asked.

"Yes. But that doesn't mean I can't have my fun with Mr. Tall, blonde and gorgeous."

"Listen here, Peter Pan, if anyone is sleeping with him tonight, it's gonna be me. I want on them fishy lips and I want on them tonight."

"Besides, Kurt, he isn't gay. Despite his lack of a true dating or love life, he is heterosexual. And Santana, when did you decide to like boys again?" Rachel asked in between shots.

"I don't. But it's all about the conquest. He's turned me down so many times. Besides, those lips could do wonders in a southerly region, if you know what I mean," she said, eyebrow raised and smirk on her lips.

Quinn took this all in. Whoever this guy was, he must be a mortal Adonis with the way the girls and Kurt talked about him. She didn't say anything. She didn't know the man in question. Though, in a few minutes, she would come face to face with a guy everyone seemed to be enamored about.

"I bought him a lot of Chapstick for his birthday. His lips look so soft and I would hate it if they got damaged by the sun's harmful rays," Rachel said right before Quinn closed the door on that fitting room.

She knocked and let her presence be known before walking into the men's dressing room. All the guys were dressed and basically goofing off. Finn approached her and pulled her into a tight hug.

"Thanks for this, Quinn," he whispered into her ear before releasing her from the embrace.

She smiled at him and nodded her head. Quinn began taking random shots of the guys laughing and being silly. She kept her eye out for the blonde they were talking about but she didn't see him. Quinn was pretty sure they said he was the best man.

"Finn...are all of you here?" she asked as she checked her camera.

Finn looked up and shook his head. "Nah, I am missing my best man. He had to run and get the rings. There will be more shots at the wedding and reception right? I want to make sure he is included."

"Of course. But there's still one more bridesmaid than groomsmen," she said, calculating it in her head.

"Right. We didn't want it to look too weird with two guys walking together. Plus, I'm pretty sure Kurt would hit on Sam. So, Rachel decided Santana would walk in between them."

Quinn briefly wondered if the best man and Sam were the same person.

Quinn had hired her best friend, Tina, to help her take pictures at the ceremony. She had a tripod set up in the back right corner, Tina in the left and she would be taking pictures towards the front. She wanted to get up close shots of the bride, groom and the wedding party. Currently the men were making their way to the front to stand. It was almost show time. Quinn adjusted settings on her camera for a few moments before moving her camera up to snap pictures. Her ens fell on the most beautiful man she had ever seen. He had dark blonde hair, perfect hazel eyes, full, soft lips, a killer smile and probably the most perfect body imaginable. Quinn could tell he was fit even in his suit. Suddenly his eyes met hers and his smile turned into a look of confusion. Quinn's cheeks turned red as she fumbled to pretend to play with her camera. The music started moments later and everyone grew silent.

Rachel looked like a dream walking down the aisle. Quinn could see the tears in her eyes as she took Finn's hand in hers. He had that dopey love sick smile on his face. Quinn caught every moment of it. She tried really hard not to look at the man beside Finn but it was hard. Clearly Kurt and Santana had not been lying. He wore that suit better than she had ever seen a man wear a suit. This was going to be a long day and night.

After the 'I dos' were exchanged and the wedding party left the church for the reception, Quinn got into her Honda to meet Tina there .She wanted someone to capture those first moments. Once Quinn got there, the picture taking was at a max. Soon it was time for the speeches. She grinned and took pictures as Kurt stood up to give his speech. She made sure that she took plenty of pictures. He finished and the beautiful blonde man stood up and raised his champagne glass. Quinn didn't think he could be more perfect until she heard him speak.

"Family, friends, and people I have not yet had the pleasure of meeting, it is an honor to stand up and give this speech for my best friend, Finn Hudson. I like to think that one day when I meet someone who loves me as much as Rachel loves him, he'll be the one giving this speech at my reception. Finn and I did not meet in college like most people think. No, we met on the football field as rivals. Both quarterbacks, both good looking...well, me more than him..."

Quinn, like everyone else in the room, found herself laughing at the charismatic men in front of her. His smile, laughter and seemingly good-natured personality caught her attention.

"It was senior year and we were in Lima to play McKinley. I had moved from Tennessee to Ohio and I had no clue about the Titans. There I was about to go out for a pass when I happened to notice a pretty blonde cheerleader from McKinley. I turned to throw the pass, wanting to impress her. When the play was over, I saw said cheerleader talking to Titans' quarterback, Finn Hudson. Now I do not know why I got so angry but I did. When McKinley got the ball back, I begged to go on defense. For some reason I still do not understand, Coach agreed. I went after him hard. Finn Hudson was going down. Turned out it was me that went down. Hurt my shoulder and missed the next two games. Thank God OSU already promised me the scholarship. It was a real surprise to walk in to my dorm on move in day and see this gigantic man-person standing there. Yes, Finn was my roommate. And the rest is history. Though let it be known that Rachel was actually my Biology lab partner before she dated Finn. I take credit for this marriage. Finn, dude, brother, I hope you have the best life. I want you and Rachel to be happy and in love forever. And don't start working on your football team until I can. It's not fair. To you. Live long and prosper. May the force be with you!"

Quinn bit her lip as she suddenly realized who that blonde cheerleader in his story probably was. She didn't date Finn senior year but they were still really good friends and went to things together. He was always talking to her on the sidelines. Then again, she couldn't assume things. It could have been Brittany. She let that thought go. She was too busy taking pictures. Soon it was time for the cake. They smashed it in each others faces and they kissed. It made Quinn smile. Next was the first dance. Quinn got really close to take pictures and make sure the the bride and groom got the photos they deserve. The music started and she could hear Journey's 'Faithfully' start to play. That's when she realized they were both wearing mics and singing the song to each other. Quinn was amazed to hear Finn's voice. She never knew he could sing so well. Rachel's voice took her breath away. It was truly beautiful. As they finished and everyone clapped, Quinn felt tears in her eyes. The fathers daughter dance was next and she let Tina take over so she could make sure her make-up wasn't messed up. As she was leaving the restroom, she felt a hand touch her shoulder. She turned to look and grinned at who she saw.

"Well if it isn't Noah Puckerman!" Quinn squealed as she moved to give him a hug.

His strong arms wrapped around her. She breathed in hi familiar scent and sighed. It really had been too long. He pulled away but held he out in front of him.

"I didn't think the good Lord could make Quinn Fabray any hotter but he did. Look at you. I think my high school crush is returning," he said, joking with her.

She grinned and shook her head. "Still the charmer. How are you?"

"I'm good. Came into town for Finn's wedding. Got replaced by Wonder Boy. Just found out he's been traded from the Dallas Cowboys to the Patriots. He hasn't told anybody, apparently. Didn't want to ake away from Finn's bid day." Puck rolled his eyes and ran a hand over his very short mohawk.

"Wait. Are you telling me he plays professional football?" she asked, eyes incredulous.

"Oh yeah. He's good too. He'll probably replace Tom Brady next year after he retires."

"Oh, wow." Quinn felt all hope of ever getting noticed by Sam fly out the window. He was famous. Or he would be very soon. That just didn't happen. "So, if he hasn't told anyone, how do you know?" she asked, eyebrow arched.

"It's what I do, babe. I'm a sports agent. I work for a company in Pittsburgh. I'm new but good. Hey...do you want to dance?"

Quinn agreed and soon they were on the dance floor. A slow song filled the air and Puck held her close to him.

"Do you remember how I sang this song to you when we thought you were pregnant?"

"Puck..."

"I do," Puck started to sing along softly. _"Just a few more hours and I'll be right home to you. I think I hear them calling, Oh Beth what can I do? Beth what can I do..." _Puck stopped singing and sighed. "Quinn, I loved you then. But you picked Finn. I was always second choice."

Quinn was fighting back tears. She couldn't do this. It wasn't fair. She pushed away from him and shook her head.

"That's not fair. You can't talk to me about that after all this time. You shouldn't have said that. You should have said nice things, parted on good terms and been done with it."

She wiped the tears from her eyes and turned from him, walking off the dance floor. As soon as she could, she ran outside. She found a bench and sat on it, tears falling fast.

"Are you okay Miss?" a deep voice asked.

Quinn didn't even realize anyone had followed her out but she knew that voice. She swallowed hard and looked up at him. He was better looking up close. She licked her lips and nodded her head.

"I...I'm fine..." she managed to get out.

"Yes because all girls who are fine run from their dance partner crying. Did he do something? Did he hurt you?" he asked her.

She shook her head but he sat down beside her anyways. He pushed his hand out and smiled, dimples showing.

"I'm Sam Evans."


End file.
